1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to domed buildings and the method of assembling and erecting domed buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a space arch or a space truss dome is far superior as a structural system for building a large span structure, and, therefore, it is in wide use for the construction of large buildings such as gymnasiums and sports arenas. Conventionally, this type of structure is built by constructing a plurality of single truss members consisting of welded steel pipes or the like in three-dimensional configurations, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,201 to W. J. Mouton, Jr. The construction of such a structure requires a large number of single members, as well as substantial labor. Further, when a large span dome is built only with radial arch members, the section of each arch member must be substantially enlarged, so that not only is the material cost increased, but also the building space that it occupies is restricted.
The means for assembling steel pipe type trusses for a conventional dome is generally complicated, as is the analysis of stress of such trusses. On the other hand, while wooden arch domes utilizing wooden materials have been widely built, the scale of such arch domes formed only with wooden materials has been limited.